planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar's Ape Army (CE)
Caesar's Ape Army is an army comprised of Evolved Apes. It was founded by Caesar during his imprisonment in the San Bruno Primate Shelter. He founded this army not just due to the fact that Dodge Landon mistreated him and the other apes badly, but also because the scientists at the Gen-Sys Laboratories were experimenting on his kind against their free will. He also freed the unevolved apes at the San Francisco Zoo so the captive apes could live in freedom with their own kind and gain intelligence without the need of torturous experiments. Caesar led an Ape Rebellion to free his people from being abused, oppressed and mistreated by humans. During the event of the War for the Planet of the Apes, the army begins to integrate human sympathizers into the army. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes Formation of the Army The army started from a band of apes in the San Bruno Primate Shelter led by an evolved chimpanzee named Caesar, who was raised by humans that was sent to the shelter for attacking his human neighbor. Caesar felt that the apes were being oppressed by humans and desired for the apes to live free from captivity as he was constantly being picked on by the bully of a caretaker named Dodge Landon and unable to fit in with his people at first and the ruthless alpha male of the shelter a hairless chimpanzee named Rocket. Caesar did make friends with the kind former circus orangutan, Maurice and would free and befriend the isolated but friendly gorilla named Buck who helped him dethroned Rocket. Caesar now the new alpha male of the shelter chose to reconcile with Rocket by having him feed cookies to the apes stating to Maurice that apes standing together are strong but Maurice noticed a pair of apes playing in water behaving foolishly prompting him to say "Apes stupid". These words had gave Caesar an idea to make the apes smarter so he escape the shelter and broke into his old home where he stole three canisters of ALZ-113 and after using one of them to make himself more intelligent he left the house. Caesar broke back into the shelter, he punctured the canisters and spread the gas to all of the sleeping apes who unknowingly inhaled the substance and gained increased intelligence over night. The next day, Caesar closely examined the other apes and saw they now possessed green eyes like him. He then rallied the apes and told them of his plan to escape and free all captive apes in the city in order to live in peace in the Muir Woods Park to which the apes cheered accepting Caesar as their leader and the ape army was beginning to form. The first people to fall at their hands were their caretakers Dodge and Rodney who had the privilege of seeing the apes new-found intelligence as Caesar had spoke in English saying "No!" as his first word and knocked dodge putting him in a cage. Caesar freed the other apes and (accidentally) killed Dodge which left him horrified at this carnage while he would lock Rodney in a cage due to him being a kinder human than dodge. Looking upon a tag on a cage belonging to Gen-Sys Laboratories Caesar realized that while he and the other apes may be free the rest of their people were being oppressed by humans and decided to free them all. Afterwards, Caesar freed Buck from his cage and decided to go and free all the other apes in the city with that the apes left the shelter and headed for the outskirts of San Francisco. Liberation of Apes and the destruction of human order Dividing his forces into two groups Caesar, Maurice, Rocket and a group of apes broke into the Gen-Sys Laboratories where they freed all the experimented apes including Koba gaining another ape leader. The other apes led by Buck broke into the San Francisco Zoo where they liberated the captive Gorillas, Orangutans and chimpanzees greatly increasing the number and strength of their army. The evolved apes then gathered the bars on the animal cages and use them as weapons in their battle against the humans and moved out into the city which broke out into chaos as the streets of San Francisco began to fill up with rampaging apes. With a full army on their side, the hierarchy of the ape army was decided with Caesar (CE) acting as their main leader; Rocket and Koba as the second-in-command and leaders of the chimpanzees, Maurice the third-in-command and leader of the orangutans and Buck the fourth-in-command and leader of the gorillas. The humans seeing nothing but wild animals causing a ruckus gathered the animal control and the police and attempted to kill the apes before they do more damage to the city. This did nothing to stop the apes who saved their fallen brethren and defeated several humans as they began to move for the Golden Gate Bridge as their next target. Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge The apes arrived at the bridge and began to terrorize the people who were quickly ordered by the police to evacuate as the apes began to move at the end of the bridge where a large blockade made by the police was awaiting them. It is here where the apes show their prowess as an army with their leader giving tactical orders such as having Maurice lead the orangutans and some chimpanzees to attack from below the bridge, the chimpanzees led by Koba to attack from above, and the gorillas led by Buck directly attack the police. Using the fog to their advantage the apes put their plan into action with the gorillas pushing a bus in the range of police bullets shielding them from harm and without their guns the police looked on in the fog and saw a police horse heading towards them. The horse's rider turned out to be Caesar who gave the apes the order to attack and the apes above the police attacked until the entire army joined in and began devastating the police force with both strength and tactics and the humans were no match for the intelligent apes. Despite their brute strength only a few humans were killed this is due to Caesar not truly hating all humans due to his past with them however, the apes did not go without casualty as countless apes had fell. One chimpanzee named Wolfie was shot down and fell off the bridge much to Maurice's anger and this caused the orangutans and chimpanzees to descend into battle where the apes defeated all the humans who were forced to retreat giving the apes victory. As the apes celebrated, Caesar's adoptive human father Will Rodman called out to him much to the ape leaders' surprise, this was subsided with the arrival of a police chopper which began shooting most of the apes. Steven Jacobs, the director of the Gen-Sys Laboratories on board the helicopter (correctly) pointed Caesar out as the leader and told the shooter to take him down this put the ape leader in danger. Luckily, Buck witnessing this situation quickly pushed Caesar out of the way and while taking many bullets to the chest leaped at the chopper where he fought the shooter and pilot causing it to crash on the bridge. Caesar immediately ran to the damaged helicopter and pulled a dying Buck out the debris, in his final moments the gorilla thanked Caesar for his friendship and passed on. The ape army had lost one of its leaders and his death was avenged when it turned out Jacobs survived the crash, and Caesar (correctly) seeing him as the cause of the ape oppression and the death of his friend, allowed Koba who hated the human the most to kill him. With that done the apes officially defeated their enemies and moved out for the Muir Woods Park their leader's favorite place to visit as a child. A new beginning for the Apes The apes settled into the woods and decided to make it their new home where they would be free from humans and able to live in peace. Will Rodman, the adoptive human father of Caesar followed the apes in a stolen police car and called for Caesar, his shouting did not go unnoticed by Koba who attempted to kill the human right on the spot, only for Caesar to stop him. An angered Koba ran off into the woods while Will begged Caesar to return home with him, and said if he did he would be protected from all the dangerous humans. Caesar looking upon his new army, hugged his adoptive father and calmly whispered in his ear "Caesar is home", which greatly surprised and amazed Will who gave Caesar his blessings to stay with the other apes. Caesar then walked up to his people who began to stand upright like him signifying that they accepted him as their leader, moved aside for him and with that, he climbed the big tree between them and the other ape leaders joined him by sitting on adjacent trees. The apes looked upon San Francisco which was now in complete chaos because of the ape revolt and wondered what fate would await them in the future now that they have broken out of captivity and are now free of humanity's grip. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes A Decade of Peace Ten years later, the ape army has now evolved into a more powerful threat with the increasing number of the new-found ape colony headed by their king Caesar who leads the apes in a more organized fashion having them hunt deer in groups and defeat more powerful predators such as bears with no problems. The army hierarchy is now at these levels with Caesar serving as the overall leader while other powerful apes serve as his main lieutenants. Rocket and Koba as his second-in-commands, Maurice as his third-in-command and advisor while the position of fourth-in-command now falls in the hands of a gorilla named Luca who guards the village gate with the other gorilla's and they are known as the Gorilla Guardians. Discovery of Humans Two soldiers Blue Eyes (Caesar's son) and Ash (Rocket's son) were out in the forest fishing before they headed back to the village conversation along the way until they came across a shocking sight a human man named Carver who out of fear shot ash in the shoulder which alerted Caesar and the other apes who immediately went to investigate. Carver now face to face with a an angry Blue Eyes shouted for help and more humans led by a man named Malcolm arrived on the scene before The Ape army made it to the area and surrounded the group. When Malcolm ordered his people to put their guns down after some hesitation the apes shouted at them to leave the forest to which they did after being horrified of hearing talking apes. Caesar (CE) wanting to know just how many humans were remaining had Koba and two soldiers Stone and Grey follow them while holding back Luca. Koba's group then secretly followed the humans' van all the way to the nearly destroyed San Francisco where they found a Shelter containing people who managed to survive the Simian Flu Pandemic. Koba would then report this to his people during a council meeting and while some planned to attack the vulnerable humans because of their years of hatred towards them Caesar had another plan. Ape's Threat The next morning, the army heavy in number and weapons march into the city where they personally confronted the humans at their hideout. It is here where the humans see they are up against something more than just animals as Caesar marched in front of his people and spoke (in English) to the humans who were deeply surprised that the apes are now capable of speech. Caesar announced that his people do not want a war but will fight if they must before warning the humans to never enter Ape Territory again, with that said he had his son Blue Eyes take the satchel of the human Alexander to the boy's father(who was standing in front of them) to which the young ape dropped at the man's feet. Their business with the human's now done, the ape army marched back to their village while leaving the now traumatized humans in their decrepitated homes. Koba's Command Later on the night power was restored to the city, Caesar was secretly "assassinated" by Koba who wanted to kill the humans before they prove to be a threat to them and to get revenge from the earlier beating he received from Caesar. Koba's followers then set the ape village alight putting the apes into a mass panic. With Caesar believed to have been killed by humans, Koba quickly usurped him as the Alpha and roused the ape's fear and sadness into anger by having them attack the human shelter in a deadly fashion. The army now under Koba's command attacked the human armory where they raided the area for weapons in their attack on and after gathering enough supplies they moved out. The army soon marched to the city gates where they killed many humans showing absolutely no mercy toward them as they were too blind by revenge from Koba. The humans attempted to fight back with the use of ballista, guns and even tanks but this was not enough to fend off the apes especially Koba who after killing a tank driver took hold of it's fire power and destroyed the wall. With nothing holding them back the apes were able to enter the city and do as the humans as feared create utter chaos which would made the night's events seem like something out of a person's worst nightmare. Control Over San Francisco The next morning after, the apes with Koba leading them took complete control over San Francisco forcing many of the humans to flee or be held as the apes prisoners under the command of Koba. The apes have now turned into the very monsters that Caesar feared the most becoming more ruthless and showing the humans no mercy whatsoever, but the apes that remain loyal to Caesar have been imprisoned on a bus next to the humans these apes include Maurice, Rocket, Luca and many others. Caesar's son Blue Eyes, seeing that these actions have gone too far slowly becomes distant from Koba especially after witnessing him kill Ash in front of him and the others. The apes were then put on patrol by Koba to hunt down any human survivors that still run free in the city. Later, Blue Eyes finds Malcolm at his old apartment and while confronting him decides to spare him and when Malcolm tells him to come with him to see his father the young ape follows him to the Rodman Residence where he discovers his wounded but still living father and learns of Koba's treachery causing him to turn against the bonobo for good. As this was happening Dreyfus, the human leader who eluded capture managed to make contact with soldiers located at a base up north in order to help fight off Koba and the apes. Battle For Power Caesar, having slowly recovered from being shot by Koba began to think of confronting the vile bonobo for his actions. Sending his son out, Caesar's remaining followers and the humans were freed and the apes met up with their leader at the Rodman Residence. Caesar and his followers were then aided by Malcolm find a safe way to enter the city undetected by Koba's forces. The apes followed Malcolm through the city's subway and though their plans were nearly interrupted by hostile humans they made it to the tower after Malcolm stalled for them. Once at the tower, the apes were all shocked and amazed to discover Caesar alive and well, Koba appears in front of Caesar and though surprised by the latter's survival he tells him he has no place there as the army follows him now. Caesar retorted they follow him to madness as soon war will dawn however, Koba arrogantly boasted "Apes win war ! Apes together strong! Caesar...weak." only to have Caesar unhurt and defiant remark "Koba weaker " which had the latter drop his gun and lash out at Caesar. The other apes simply stood by and watch as the former friends fight for supremacy as the fight went on Koba and Caesar traded words with the latter being angry with Koba for his betrayal saying he trusted him like a brother only to be told by the traitor that he was a brother to humans. The bonobo went on by stating he was fighting to free the apes from human tyranny to which Caesar rebuked that saying Koba killed ape and he was fighting for himself and he deserved to be in a cage. The two continued their fight with it getting more serious as the combatants use their fists and melee weapons to aid them. As this was happen Malcolm was talking with the human leader Dreyfus who revealed that he was planning to destroy the tower with several C4 bombs which were implanted beneath its foundation. Malcolm grabbing a weapon turned against Dreyfus while the latter attempted to bring him to sense by saying the apes were wild animals that attacked first but as Malcolm attempted to explain what was going on Dreyfus revealed they already made contact with a base up north and they were coming. The human leader then took a remote which turned out to be detonator for the C4 bombs when asked what he was doing Dreyfus replied "I'm saving the human race" before pressing the button which not only simultaneously kills him but causes the apes tower to suffer from the explosion as well. Caesar seeing that many of his people lay dead or in pain put aside his duel with Koba and has his followers help him tend to the wounded out but as this happened Koba found a rifle and opened fire on the apes in an attempt to kill Caesar. However, one of his stray bullets struck and scarred Maurice which caused Caesar to become angered and attack Koba sending both over a ledge. Caesar, landing safely finds that Koba has been left dangling over the ledge for dear life until looking to Caesar for help by mentioning the "Ape not kill Ape" law. Caesar grabbing Koba's hand relieving Koba until he looks into Caesar's eyes and hears him say in a dark tone "You are not ape" before letting go of his hand and sending the treacherous bonobo to his death and ending his reign. The apes then cheer on Caesar's victory as the latter mourn Koba's demise before having the apes leave the tower and regrouping with the rest of their people. Impending War With the battle with Koba now done, Caesar and the others were met by Malcolm who was at first treated as an enemy by Grey and the other apes only to be told by Caesar to back off of him. Malcolm had told Caesar that he should leave the city as Dreyfus and the others have made contact with soldiers who were coming to fight them which meant that war will soon occur. Caesar simply states that he cannot leave his home and says "War has already begun. Ape started war. And human...human will not forgive." He then tells Malcolm " You must go. Before fighting begins. I'm sorry. My friend". The two friends lament on the fact of how they could of achieved peace if not for the hatred and prejudice existing on both sides of their race and tearfully bid the other good luck and farewell. Malcolm then slips into the shadows as the apes bow down to Caesar, awaiting his guidance for the fighting to come. War for the Planet of the Apes During the war with the Colonel's army, some human sympathizers joins the army to fight with them since they believe and realize that the ape only wants to co-exist with the human. ﻿﻿Known Members Equipment *'Spears:' When liberating the apes of the San Francisco Zoo the apes took the bars of the cages and use them as spear-like weapons. This turned out to be wise as when a chimpanzee was captured by an animal control human, Caesar threw a spear at the van stopping it in it's tracks, he fired another which went in the front of the vehicle both missing and scaring the driver long enough for Rocket to free the captive chimpanzee. After which the van drove away with the apes throwing a barrage of spears at the van. It is unknown if the apes were out of spears as none of them are seen using any during the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge or when entering the Muir Woods Park. Ten years later, in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, it seems the apes have taken to use spears made from their own designs (at least wooden) when they are hunting deer in the forest, Koba once use a spear to kill a bear when Caesar and his son Blue Eyes were on the verge of being killed. *'Bolas:' Using ropes and stones, bolas were effectively used during huntings trips to restrain the fleeing elk. Gorillas such as Luca carried bolas on their backs for other apes such as Caesar to throw at passing elk to trap. *'Guns: ' Despite their proficiency in spears, the apes have taken to the use of guns as well. This is shown when Koba used a gun to kill two humans easily and again when Koba had attacked Caesar in the forest. When acting as the new leader of the apes, Koba and his followers raided Fort Point and looted the armory to use stolen guns in their attack on the humans in San Francisco. This proves the apes are skilled in the use of other melee weapons as well and can adapt to their uses rather quickly. Mount *'Horses:' During the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, Caesar was able to tame a police horse and gave his army the advantage, making him the first ape to use a horse in battle. In Dawn, most of the apes seem to use horses as there means of transportation as shown when the ape army visited the humans in San Francisco. Horses were taken into the battle in San Francisco where the apes were able to pepper the humans with machine gun fire from a distance. Several horses were toppled over in the conflict and likely killed. After being dismounted, Koba leaped onto a passing horse and throwing off it's mount for himself, leaving nearby apes staring at Koba's furious charging at the gates with two firing machine guns in his hands. Notes *During the Ape Rebellion, Rocket served as second-in-command while it has been revealed during the events of Dawn, Koba will play a massive role in the army but it is unknown if he will be second-in-command or if Rocket will maintain his role. *According to the Dawn prequel novel Firestorm, Cornelia was involved in the army during the rebellion and wasn't injured. Afterwards, she acted as a medic to the apes that were injured during the fight. Trivia *It is currently unknown if there is any ranks in the ape army. *As of now, the ape army have achieved two victories over humanity. More To come... Also See *Caesar's Ape Colony *Caesar's Council of Apes *Ape Rebellion *Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge *Battle in San Francisco Image Gallery 1396985361008-09-ss036-0180-v157-le1077.jpg|Caesar warns the humans to not trespass on the Ape Village. 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg|Koba, Grey and Stone. 1396985361002-03-rc007-0020-v248-le1163.jpg|Apes in the forest. 1396985361000-01-bt079-0360-v142-le1027.jpg|Caesar with Blue Eyes in the background, holds a shotgun Dotpota tvsss.5567e100259.original.jpg|Caesar on horseback. Aged Koba Dawn.jpg|Koba on horseback. Dawn-of-the-Planet-of-the-Apes-6-585x306.jpg|Caesar's Ape Army on San Francisco streets. dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-2014-trailer-laser-time-8.jpg|Apes running on the streets. Screen Shot 2014-06-11 at 4.01.06 PM.png|The Ape Army charging into battle on horseback. Category:Evolved Apes Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Orangutans Category:Gorillas Category:Bonobos Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Human-Ape War Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Characters Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Deceased Apes Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Living Apes Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Ape King Advisors